Moving On
by CrazyStarfinder
Summary: John Doggett reflects on his life. References to Release.


Title: Moving On

Author: Kelly aka rogue10131121

Rating: G

Disclaimer: The X Files, John Doggett and Monica Reyes are property of Chris Carter and 1013 productions, I do not own them.

Keywords: Luke Doggett, John Doggett.

Summary: Doggett takes time to reflect. References to Release.

Special Agent John Doggett sat at his desk in the dim-lit basement office of the J.Edgar Hoover headquarters in Washington D.C. Being an FBI agent for quite some time now, he was used to the amount of paper work that he would be subjected to. He'd began to re-evaluate that once he'd gotten involved with The X Files. A classification of cases deemed too extraordinary for regular lines of investigation, which is where it fell down to him and his partner, Special Agent Monica Reyes. For the past two years, he'd had done more work in field than he had in his entire career both with the marines and the NYPD put together. He oftened wondered how the previous invesitigators, Agents Fox Mulder and Dana Scully managed to do this gig for seven years.

John Doggett wasn't one to complain though, he enjoyed his job thoroughly and at this moment in time, couldn't imagine being elsewhere. Sure, it was a trying job at times. Some cases had been pretty straight forward, others more complicated and some which had hit home. Extremely hard. He reached into his pocket, pulling out his wallet and retrieved a small white piece of rectangular paper. He took a deep breath as he slowly unreveled it, revealing a picture. A small boy, with bright blue eyes and cheeky grin smiled back at him and Doggett couldn't help but smile sadly. Sometimes when he was lonely, he would often pull out the small photo and stare at it for hours at a time.

Even though it had being a long time since the death of his son, Luke. It still came back to haunt him, especially at times like this. Working into the early hours on his own, his mind began to wander with possibilities and his favourite one was always the same. The one where his little boy had survived. Where John could watch him grow into a teenager and come into his own. Sometimes, the notion felt so real that he almost lost himself. Then reality would catch up with him.

Doggett blinked and came back to his senses, the photo still in his hands. It was the only thing he had left to remind him of Luke, his ex-wife Barbara had managed to keep some of Luke's old stuff but it was just too painful for them both. To be constantly reminded of what they had lost. Grief had a way of effecting you, people said it takes time to heal. This particular wound, Doggett knew, would never completely heal but it had healed some. His son's killer had been unveiled. Therefore, helping him and Barbara to recieve some closure when they brought themself to finally scatter Luke's ashes.

It was still fresh in his mind. They had gone up to the coast and there was a beautiful sunset, the weather conditions perfect and the temperature was just right. It was beautiful. He knew Luke would have loved it. There was a soft breeze, blowing in an easternly direction, that stood out most in his mind as he opened the engraved box carrying Luke's ashes, then he tipped the box out. The wind catching the ashes and guiding them ever so gently into the clear ocean below. The tide slowly receeding, carrying them out to sea where they'd up settling forever. The thought had brought him comfort as he held Barbara tight for old times sake.

What had helped him through it most of all was his partner. Monica Reyes. While he and Barbara had scattered Luke's ashes, she had stood by the pick up truck, waiting for him with the patients of a saint. Without words, Monica had walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him close. Embracing him as the emotions swept through him. The two of them had stayed that way until the sun had finally dipped beneath the horizion and the stars came out.

Once again, John regained his senses, eyes still fixed on the picture in front him. New tears forming in his eyes. All these years, Doggett had carried Luke's picture in his wallet. Effectively hiding him completely from view. Out of sight, out of mind. As he gazed intently at his son, he realised that it wasn't required and a small smile tugged at the edge of his lips. He placed the photo carefully down on the desk, and searched through the drawers with a purpose. He mumured to himself as he found an old picture frame, Doggett remembered it had been Mulder's, with a picture of his sister. He took the back off then carefully smoothed the photo down, it remained creased in four places where it had repeatly been folded over the years. 'Not anymore' John thought as he put the photo in place then secured the back.

Doggett stood it up then placed the frame in front of him on the desk and looked at it. Now when he worked he would never be alone, not with his beautiful boy staring back at him. His eyes glazed over once more as he sat back, his eyes still remained on the picture sitting on the desk. With a fondness in his eyes and tenderness in his voice, he smiled and whispered, "Happy Birthday Luke." With that said, a lone tear streamed down his cheek and he rose from his desk, grabbing his jacket and moving over to office door. John stopped and his glance returned to the picture frame sitting on the desk, it was the first time in all these years the photo wouldn't be with him. But he had memories of Luke and no one could take those away from him, besides the photo would still be there in the morning. With one swift movement, he left the office and secured the door. Locking it up tight before he left to go home for the night.

As he walked along the empty corridors, John Doggett felt a short sigh of relief and allowed himself a smile smile. It was finally time to stop looking back and start moving forward. It was time to start moving on.

THE END


End file.
